


Welcome to the Suck

by potionsmaster



Series: Wild Card [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics, Classified - Freeform, Decisions, Gen, debriefing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: Mark gets his next mission after coming back from Nevos.   Makes more sense if you read the previous story,The Hunted.





	1. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH thanks to [Kate_Shepard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard)  
> for her assistance in making the letter look as official as a made up military thing can, as well as being my go-to for all things military now. Sorry, pal, you’re stuck with me...

**_Welcome to the Suck_** , by potionsmaster

 

Rating: T for language, violence

 

 

~***~

 

_“He’s a wild card.  I say no.”_

 

_“I say ‘yes’.  That’s what we’re looking for, isn’t it?  Harper said the primary trait he was looking for was someone who thought outside the box.”_

 

_“If ‘thinking outside the box’ means compromising your entire squad, then sure.  Great.  Good plan.  Invite him and see what kind of a mess happens.”_

 

_“He got it done.”_

 

_“He got two of his squad killed and one incapped by friendly fire.  Plus a civilian casualty along the way.  The other civilian flat out disappeared, presumed dead.  That doesn’t scream competent to me.”_

 

_“There’s no N soldier out there who doesn’t know sacrifice, whether it’s their squad or themselves.  Did you actually see the…’demonstrations’?  I say he’s in.”_

 

_“...fine.  I’ll sign off on it.  It’s on your head, Anderson, whatever happens.  Hackett out.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Demarcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets debriefed and a decision is made

_**Welcome to the** **Suck,**_ by potionsmaster

 

Rating: T for language, violence

 

~***~

 

**_After-action review performed by J. Harper.  Report as follows:_ **

 

_ Objective:  _ Obtain intel from target regarding a weapon for potential use by the Systems Alliance Navy.  Capture the target alive if possible, otherwise obtain body with brain intact for study.

 

_ Operative: _ 2Lt. M. A. Shepard, service # 4130-TC-2826   
  


_ Report: _ Lt. Shepard made contact with the contracted informant and observed the target for five days before pursuing them.  Contact was made that same week and the lieutenant then proceeded to gather intel over a period of three weeks.  Contracted informant was compromised and the LT then proceeded to mobilize the team for asset containment.  The contracted informant was put in a hostile hostage situation.  During the negotiation, the target injured and killed Operative Payne and Operative Marshalls.  Operative Ezno was injured by friendly fire during the altercation that killed Operative Marshalls.  Lt. Shepard then pursued the target and hostage alone.  He was able to speak to the target and talk her down enough to garner the information on the weapon; however, the target managed to injure the hostage while escaping.   Primary objective: complete.  Information on weapon obtained, to be further studied for use of the Alliance Systems Navy at their discretion.  Secondary objective: failed; target at large.

 

~***~

 

**_Transcription of Vid 0035482 (2nd Lt M. A. Shepard: Weapon Demonstration 1)_ **

 

Arcturus Station

Date: 21Mar, 2176 

Time:1306

 

Adm Hackett: Alright, Shepard.  Show me.

 

Lt Shepard: Sir.  I wouldn’t recommend standing anywhere in front of me or in my periphery.  Please move to the provided cover.  

 

[Adm Hackett moves behind plexi cover]

 

AH: Why?  Is it that uncontrolled?

 

LS: No.  But no sense in taking any chances.  

 

AH: Noted, Lieutenant.  How many do you need?

 

LS: At least two.  Though it depends on how many examples you want.

 

AH: Start with two.  Then we’ll go from there.

 

[Two pyjaks are uncaged and have free access to the room]

 

LS: Here goes nothin’...

 

[Biotic aura that is a pale green surrounds Lt Shepard.  He makes a throwing motion and Pyjak 1 is covered in it.  Pyjak 1 immediately starts attacking Pyjak 2 with vicious bites and clawing motions.  Adm Hackett stands motionless.  Pyjak 2 is bleeding profusely, huddles in on itself on the ground]

 

AH:  That’s...disturbing.  Impressive.  But disturbing.

 

[Pyjak 1 loses the aura and starts keening.  Pyjak 2 is still bleeding, not moving from its fetal position]

 

AH: What’s happening now?

 

LS: It has a finite time of effect.  I can do it again on the same target, but it runs the risk of outright killing them with the neural overload.  

 

AH: Show me.

 

[Lt Shepard is again covered in the biotic aura.  Pyjak 1 is again targeted, screeches as the biotics overtake it.  Pyjak 1 violently convulses and continues screeching until it stops moving.  Lt Shepard turns and faces Adm Hackett]

 

AH:  Jesus, Shepard...what the hell happened  _ that _ time?

 

LS: The neural overload, sir.  It was too great.  If you do a necropsy, it will show cerebral hemorrhaging.

 

AH: Nasty way to go.

 

LS: Yes it is.

 

[Pyjak 2 whimpers on the floor.  Adm Hackett comes out from behind plexi cover and examines it]

 

AH: ...end this.

 

LS: Yes, sir.

 

[Lt Shepard unholsters his pistol and fires a round into Pyjak 2’s head]

 

AH: How many times have you done this in the field?

 

LS: Once.

 

AH: Do I want to know?

 

LS: ...probably not, sir.

 

AH: I’ll need to bring more eyes onto this.  Make a decision.  Take a break, reconvene in an hour.

 

LS: Yes, sir.

 

**_End transmission_ **

 

~***~

 

**_Transcription of Vid 0035482 (2nd Lt M. A. Shepard: Weapon Demonstration 1.2)_ **

 

Arcturus Station

Date: 21Mar, 2176 

Time: 1517

 

Adm Hackett: Lieutenant, this is Rear Admiral Kahoku of the Fifth Fleet.  He’ll be observing.  This’ll be strictly informal.  

 

Lt Shepard: Admiral.

 

[Adm Kahoku and Lt Shepard shake hands]

 

AH: How many do you need this time?

 

LS: Two, same as last time.  Unless you want to see what happens with a larger group.

 

AK: All of them.

 

LS: Beg pardon?

 

AK: We saw the individual effect.  Now we need to see what it does with more variables.  

 

AH: He has a point. [Five pyjaks are released and the admirals go behind the plexi cover] Begin whenever you’re ready, Lieutenant. 

 

[Biotic aura covers Lt Shepard and he releases a projectile of biotics at Pyjak 1.  Pyjak 1 immediately attacks Pyjak 3.  Pyjak 3 fights back, Pyjak 2 and 4 coming over to assist Pyjak 3.  Pyjak 5 stays on the outskirts of the room.  Pyjak 1 is overcome with wounds and bites.  Lt Shepard sends another biotic pulse out and Pyjak 5 has a brief aura surround it.  Pyjak 5 screeches and its limbs shake before it moves to attack Pyjak3.  Pyjak 3 succumbs to wounds; Pyjaks 2 and 4 kill Pyjak 5.  Pyjak 2 is covered in biotics and Pyjak 4 bites Pyjak 2.  They fight to until the aura fades on Pyjak 2.  Both pyjaks are shivering and bleeding.]

 

AK: Holy…

 

AH: I’ve never seen anything like this before.  [Admirals Hackett and Kahoku emerge from behind plexi cover]  I’m not sure what to think.  

 

LS: It’s effective, that’s for certain.

 

AH: It’s an abomination.

 

AK: But a useful one.  Think, Hackett.  

 

AH: I  _ am _ thinking.  Shepard, talk me through a few things.  

 

LS: Sir.

 

AH: What’s the criteria for you picking a target?  How do you do it?

 

LS: All due respect, sir, it’s the one that I have eyes on and I deem the best strategically for the situation presented.  

 

AH: There wasn’t anything in particular that made Pyjak 1 different than 3?

 

LS: No, sir, just proximity.

 

AH: Does the target have to be close?

 

AK: Obviously not, since when he hit 5, it was all the way across the room in the corner.  

 

LS: No, sir.  It just has to have a nervous system.

 

AH: ...you’re shitting me.  

 

LS: No, sir.  

 

AH: Are there any possible targets that are resistant?

 

LS: Drones.  Mechs.  Synthetics.  Like I said, I need a nervous system.  Theoretically, I should be able to do it to anything organic with a spinal cord.

 

AH: Could you do it to me?

 

LS: I’d rather not, sir, but yes.  Humans are susceptible.

 

AK: What about resistance?  Do we know anything about that?

 

LS: You saw a couple of them resisting it already.  They fight the compulsion and the competing signals stagger them, make them unable to move.  At worst, it removes them from the battlefield and makes them an easy target to pick off.  At best, I gain a temporary ally.   Both situations are in our favor.

 

AH: Hell.  This isn’t right.

 

AK: Morals have no place in war.  You do what you have to in order to win.

 

AH: We start thinking like that, we’re no better than the enemy.

 

AK: Think of what we could do with a biotic task force with this.  

 

AH: I  _ am _ .  It’s terrifying.

 

LS: The Asari Republic agrees with you.  My source said it was a ‘very well-kept secret’ from the rest of the Council races.  

 

AK: And why is that, exactly?

  
  
LS: They said if it were known, they’d be hunted down like an animal.  Have to admit, I see their point...it was used to devastating effect against us during the chase.

 

AK:  _ This  _ was used against you?

 

LS: Not me personally, but yes, sir.  Payne was the first.  He struggled and resisted, but couldn’t hold out.  Marshalls fared a little better, but he still fell.  Almost took Ezno with him.  They each screamed like they were burnin’ from the inside out.  Autopsy on Marshalls showed cerebral hemorrhaging.  Nerve endings were fried.    

 

AK: What about on Payne?

 

LS: ...there wasn’t enough of his brain left to see.  Exit wound took care of that.

 

AH: That’s in the report already, Shepard.  We don’t need a rehash.

 

AK: No, we don’t. We need to see more, though.  Pyjaks are one thing.

 

LS: Sir?

 

AH: What are you suggesting, Kahoku?  We’re limited ethically by what we can test.  And I don’t really foresee anybody volunteering for this.

 

AK: Varren?  Something bigger, with a bigger bite.  See how it changes the dynamic, if at all.  Shepard, I want you armed and ready with them.  More like you would do in an actual combat situation. 

 

AH: [sighs] ...give me a day or two to arrange it.

 

**_End transmission_ **

 

~***~

 

**_Transcription of Vid 0035483 (2nd Lt M. A. Shepard: Weapon Demonstration 2)_ **

 

Arcturus Station

Date: 23Mar, 2176 

Time: 0937

 

[Admirals Hackett and Kahoku are standing with Lt Shepard in front of five individually caged varren]

 

Adm Kahoku: Do you think five will be enough?

 

Adm Hackett: It’ll have to be.  That’s all the lab was willing to spare.  Especially when I told them the likelihood of getting them back intact was slim.

 

AK: Fair enough.  Shepard?  At your discretion.  

 

[Both admirals move behind the plexi cover]

 

Lt Shepard: All at once again?

 

AH: Might as well.  No sense in dragging it out; we need to see it in full effect.

 

LS: Sir...

 

[Lt Shepard turns to face the cages and all are released.  They immediately start running towards Lt Shepard.  Lt Shepard activates his biotics and unleashes a biotic projectile at the closest varren, Varren 2.  Varren 2 is covered in a biotic aura and immediately turns on Varren 5.  They tear at each others’ throats, clawing and biting.  Varren 1, 3, and 4 latch on Varren 2’s legs, trying to pull Varren 2 off Varren 5.  Varren 3 is covered in a biotic aura and turns to attack Varren 1.  The aura fades around Varren 2 and Lt Shepard shoots Varren 2  with his pistol, followed by shooting Varren 5.   Varren 4 rounds on Lt Shepard and Lt Shepard hits Varren 4 with the biotic charge.  Varren 1 is limping and bleeding freely from gashes on its throat and hide.  Varren 4 bowls Varren 1 over and savages Varren 1.  Varren 1 stops moving and Varren 4 turns to face Lt Shepard again.  Varren 4 is waiting patiently while Lt Shepard walks towards it.  Lt Shepard puts the barrel of the pistol in the middle of Varren 4’s forehead.  Varren 4 remains, panting.  Lt Shepard shoots Varren 4 point blank and Varren 4 drops to the ground.  Lt Shepard then moves among the bodies and places another round in Varren 3]

 

AH: _Christ…_

 

[Lt Shepard holsters his pistol and walks towards the plexi cover]

 

AK: You say you can do this to humans?

 

LS: Yes, sir.  Anything with a nervous system.  

 

AK: I wonder.  Is it only able to affect one target at a time?

 

LS:  The way I learned it, it was thought focusing on one target would net the best result.  It’s  _ possible _ to do an area of effect and hit multiples, but the influence is much weaker.  From what I understand, anyway.  Didn’t exactly have a chance for a field test.

 

AH: Is this the thing I don’t want to know about?

 

LS: Yes, sir.  

 

AH: Noted.

 

AK: What would we have to do in order to see the AOE version?

 

LS: I believe I’d have to reclock my amp in order to deal with the energy dispersal; it would need to be less focused on trajectory and more focused on spread...the biotic field needs a bigger initial burst to cover the wider area.  Something I currently do not specialize in.  Sentinel or Vanguard class would be better suited for splash damage

 

AK: Ah.  So not very practical.

 

LS: No, sir.  Not currently.  I’d need someone proficient in tech and biotic applications to do it.  I know the basics of amp care and how to spec to my current proficiency, but theoretical shit?  Better minds than mine for it.

 

AH: We’ll take that into consideration, Shepard.  Dismissed.

 

**_End Transmission_ **

 

~***~

 

_ “What’s your assessment?” _

 

_ “I think it’s an awesome and effective weapon.” _

 

_ “But?” _

 

_ “What makes you think there’s a ‘but’?” _

 

_ “Because I brought you in so you would give me the differentials, Kahoku.  I would appreciate it if you actually did.” _

 

_ “Alright.  On reflection, it  _ is  _ pretty...concerning.  Shepard was controlling them?  With his mind?” _

 

_ “Appears so.  Those rumors from years ago...who knew.” _

 

_ “Rumors?” _

 

_ “Back when biotics were a new discovery, people didn’t know what they were or what abilities were possible.  Mind control was a rumor, but never proven.  Until now.” _

 

_ “I think I’m beginning to understand why the asari don’t want this known.” _

 

_ “Yeah.  And now that we know it can cross species?  Humanity will be ruined on the galactic stage if this gets out.  The other races will be terrified, and rightly so.  If he teaches this to others, who’s to say a coup won’t happen?  The more who know it, or even just about it, we run the risk of this getting out.  That can’t happen.” _

 

_ “What’re you proposing, Hackett?" _ __  
__  


_ “ _ _ Containment. Initially I wanted to see if we could weaponize it.  I think it’s much too dangerous now.  If that’s what he can do with just varren and pyjack...what could he do with an elcor?  Vorcha?  Other humans?” _

 

_ “Agreed.” _

 

_ “Start prepping nondisclosure agreement contracts.  I want you to handle this.  And him.  Get him to sign.  I want it locked down tight.  This is strictly ‘need to know’.  No witnesses.  He teaches it to anybody, shows anybody...hell, if he so much as mentions it, put him down.  And them, too.  This doesn’t leave this room.” _

 

_ “Why not just put him down now?  Save ourselves the headache.” _

 

_ “He might prove useful in situations we want to ensure go our way.” _

 

_ “And if they don’t?” _

 

_ “Looks like we have a way to change that, don’t we?” _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets his letter

* * *

 

 

**EARTH SYSTEMS ALLIANCE**

First Lieutenant Mark A. Shepard

Arcturus Station

Unit ZC-75

To: Mark A. Shepard

You have been selected for Interplanetary Combatives Training. Please report to the Interplanetary Combatives Academy in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Earth on April 15, 2176. You will need to bring the following items:

  * Copy of your current orders
  * Identification
  * Four utility uniforms
  * One dress uniform
  * Toiletries
  * Standard-issue gear



Upon arrival, report to Major Kirkland.

 

/s/ Major John S. Thomas

Maj. John S. Thomas, Commandant

 

~***~

 

Mark sighed, looking around.  The sun was too bright and the air was a little too humid for his preference, but he figured that was probably the reason the Systems Alliance had chosen Rio for their little slice of hell to train in.  The other soldiers milled around him, water rushing around a rock in the stream, while they waited for the gangway to let them out on the tarmac.  The shuttle ride had been uneventful, all things considered.  He had tried to keep to himself as much as possible; just needed to keep his head down and mouth shut.  Kahoku had made it bloody apparent this was a test.  Just like the last mission had been.    

 

Two of the cadre, one a tall, burly, dark-skinned man and the other a small, leathery woman with spiky graying hair, ran up, barking orders. The group shifted around him, falling into formation.  It was intuitive at this point; fall in, ah-teeeeen- _HUT_!  The instructors jogged the lines, shouting in their faces.  One of them found a whimpering target and zeroed in.  Lions to the wounded, easy prey, easy kill.  

 

Finally, the instructors broke off and went to the head of the formation. The woman stepped forward.

 

_“Welcome to the suck, recruits…”_

 

He was officially at N school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
